


Time Flies when You're in Good Company

by black_mamba866



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work, Roleplay - Fandom, Scriptwriting - Fandom, erotic - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Breastplay, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Dovefucking, Encouragement, F/F, Food Play, GFE, Kissing, L-Bomb, Lovers to lovers, Multiple Orgasms, Outercourse, Roleplay, Romance, Teasing, Tribbing, kinda vanilla, mild gentle fdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_mamba866/pseuds/black_mamba866
Summary: Tags to be included in post: [GFE][encouragement][lovers to lovers][multiple orgasms] mild [gentle fdom][food play][cunnilingus][Dovefucking][breastplay][teasing][kissing][outercourse][romance][L-bomb][cuddling][tribbing][anal][roleplay] kinda [vanilla][aftercare]Script written for public performance and posting on the GoneWildAudio subreddits. All characters portrayed are above the age of eighteen. This is a work of fantasy by an adult for adults and about adults.





	Time Flies when You're in Good Company

[GFE][encouragement][lovers to lovers][multiple orgasms] mild [gentle fdom][food play][cunnilingus][Dovefucking][breastplay][teasing][kissing][outercourse][romance][L-bomb][cuddling][tribbing][anal][roleplay] kinda [vanilla][aftercare]

[club music, muffled, sink running]  
[music gets louder, laughing as music fades back to muffled]

God, these boys are fuckin crazy, aren’t they? [water stops]

[giggle]

They *clearly* can’t tell I’m not interested in them. [grin]

[shift]

Hey, are you ok? [worried]

Are those assholes bothering you? I’ll destroy them.

Wh-what do you mean, “Don’t bother”?

You fucking *bet* I’m gonna go kick their asses!

[low] Shit.

Breathe, babygirl. Come here.

No, there’s no reason to panic, I won’t touch them. But they’re not gonna touch you either, ok?

Let’s get out of here and go get some waffles, I know the best diner in town for late night breakfast.

[music fades out as diner sounds fade in]

So, that’s when I knew I wanted to be a taxidermist. [laugh]

No, not really. But I do work with stuffed animals. [grin]

I’m a doll doctor. I repair and restuff teddy bears and other stuffies.

Yes! I’ve always loved stuffies, my favorite from childhood still sleeps with me. [blush]

I feel a little embarrassed admitting that after only knowing you for a handful of minutes. [look at watch]

Oh! Shit! It’s later than I thought! I guess time flies when you’re in good company. [smile]

Would you maybe….. [low] heck.

Would you want to maybe come back to my place? It’s not far from here.

You would? Awesome, [blush] I’ll get the bill and meet you at the door?

[diner sounds fade, followed by keys jingling as if nervous]

So, ah. Please excuse the mess. My—oh shit!

Baby, are you ok?! 

[bashful] I-I’m sorry, I didn—oh, oh, good.

Here, [door unlocking and opening] let me carry you.

[scoops her up]

Of course I’m gonna carry you. What are you talking about?

No.

No.

Absolutely not.

I care about your safety, sweetie.

Yes.

Yes.

No, you’re not getting out of this bed until I’m satisfied you’re—mmph

[improv kissing between lines]

Now don’t think this…

Gets you out of…

Staying in bed…

Until…

[moan softly]

Fuck, kissing you is so fucking delicious.

[firm] Now stay here while I go get some ice for that ankle.

[from other room] Can I get you a drink while I’m in here?

Are you sure? Water? Tea? A little bourbon, perhaps? [chuckle]

[coming back into same room]

*Apparently* my ice maker broke? But I have this cool whip?

[laugh]

I know, I know. What self-respecting adult doesn’t have frozen peas or corn just hangin out in the freezer, yeah?

[pleading] Don’t laugh at mee. Heck.

Hmph, fine then, go ahead and laugh all you like, Kitten.

[smirk] You like that, eh? You like it when I call you “Kitten”?

Hmph, well then, *Kitten*, let me just take a look at this ankle.

[inspection sounds]

Well, it doesn’t look *too* bad, but I still think you should rest a while, at least until the cool whip thaws?

[relieved] Thank you.

Now come here and let me hold you.

[snuggle sounds]

You smell *really* good, did you know that?

Yeah, [kiss] your hair smells amazing, and I honestly just love how soft it is against my lips.

[soft sigh] You feel really good in my arms too. I wonder…..

[absent minded chuckle]

Hm? Wonder what? Oh, what do *I* wonder?

Well I was just wondering what it would be like to feel your skin against mine.

[blush] Yes. I was admiring your body in the diner, especially as you walked away. You’re beautiful and the way your hips way when you walk is absolutely sinful.

You’d noticed me? At the club? Really?

[bashful] I thought it had only been those guys.

Yes, really. I don’t often find cute girls when I’m out like that.

Yes, cute girls, silly. You’re *so cute*. I saw you in that bathroom and was honestly surprised you were even interested in getting out of there with me.

It’s been too long since I was able to even snuggle with a cutie like you, [lower] let alone anything else.

Say again?

You might be interested in “anything else?”

Really? You—I mean, I know we kissed, but I don’t want to assu—mmph [kissing]

[hungry kissing between lines]

Fuck, you taste so good….

I need to feel your skin against mine….

God yes….

Take this shirt off….

Fuck yes, yes, my dress too….

[giggle]

May I explore you, Kitten?

Good.

[wandering kisses]

I’m so glad you said yes. I needed to taste your skin.

Fuck, your throat tastes so good. I can feel your heart pounding. [hungry sigh]

God, your shoulder. [groan]

Fuck. Kitten. I need to just [long moany lick] god your ear is amazing. 

The shape is just so…ungh, and the way you react to that? Hnngh.

Let me take off your bra. [giggle] Fuck, this is harder than it looks.

Ha! Got it! [hungry kisses]

Fuck, Kitten. Your breasts are lovely. [adoration]

Can I run my thumbs over your nipples? [shiver]

Oh god, your reactions are divine, Kitten.

How is your ankle?

The cool whip isn’t cold anymore? [chuckle]

You’re not getting out of bed *that* easily. Let’s see.

Well, the ankle looks good, and the cool whip seems to not be frozen anymore.

Yes, I have an idea of what we can do with it. After all, we can’t let it go to waste, can we? 

[laugh] How about I put a little bit on those gorgeous nipples of yours, eh? 

Maybe a little bit on your belly. 

And I think we can take those pants off now, because you certainly won’t be needing those, and I don’t want to get cool whip all over them. [giggle]

God, kitten, you taste amazing, yes you.

I love the way your nipples stiffened in my mouth as I licked the whipped cream off you, and fuck those little moans as I nibbled my way down your body?

Hnngh. You are so sexy. Honestly. 

Let me lick your clit, kitten. I need to taste you. Yes. 

Fuck yes, you are so delicious [oral sounds]

[improv to orgasm]

Fuck I love the way you taste, and your lips are so deliciously tender against my fingers.

How about my breasts though? I would love to feel just how hot your tight little pussy is against my nipple.

[gasp] Oh fuck this is amazing. You like this, Kitten? You like the way I dovefuck you?

Hell yes I like it. The way you shudder against my breast is divine. 

No no, don’t worry, I would never penetrate you without your consent, Kitten. 

Oh, you like anal? Well we’ll see about doing that too [chuckle]. 

Kiss me, Kitten, I want to feel your body against mine as you taste yourself on me. God yes.

Fuck, I need to feel you against me. I love the way your body writhes as I kiss you. 

Kitten, would it be ok if I grabbed my vibe and used it against both of us? Between us?

I think we could both grind on it, yeah? 

[vibe] God yes, this feels really nice, doesn’t it?

Having you right up against me while we both enjoy the wand.

Fuck yesss. 

[improv to orgasm]

Fuck, oh fuck yes kitten! I love this feeling. But I *need* to feel you.

I need that gorgeous pussy against mine. I need to fuck you.

Hnngh, you feel so good, you’re so hot and sound so fucking amazing.

[improv to orgasm]

Fuck, Kitten. Oh god yes, kiss me. [hard, hungry kissing]

Kitten, oh god, kitten. I need to fill you. 

Yeah, I have a strap that I use, it’s real fucking good. 

There’s a vibe on *it* too. 

[giggle] Yes, Kitten I’ll use plenty of lube, don’t worry.

[cap click sound]

You’re *sure* about this, Kitten?

Alright, I’m going to start with my fingers.

Oh heck, Kitten. Your asshole is throbbing.

Relax, baby, I’ll wait on your direction to penetrate.

Oh, you’re ready? [smile] Good.

[kissing] Mmph, you’re so tight!

Your tight little asshole feels so good around my fingers.

What’s that? You’re ready for me to fuck you?

[kissing deeply]

Ok, Kitten, I’m gonna take this a little slow. You tell me if you need me to change anything.

God, the look on your face is just heavenly. [kissing]

I love the way you react to my strap inside your ass.

You’re such a good girl for me.

Rub your clit? Of course!

Oh fuck, Kitten, the way you buck your hips into me is amazing.

[soft groan] Oh fuck, Kitten.

Shit, heck. I forgot about the vibe.

[turn on vibe]

[shudder] Hnngh, fuck, Kitten, this feels amazing. Does it feel good for you?

[blush] I can see it in your eyes.

Your pleasure is so evident, Kitten. The way you look when I slide deeper into you.

Fuck, Kitten, you’re so beautiful.

You’re so reactive to my fingers on your clit, Kitten.

[kissing between lines]

I love how…

You feel…

You feel so amazing against me, Kitten.

I need to taste your breasts again.

[long laving lick]

Fuck, Kitten. Your breasts taste so fucking good.

I…fuck, I’m gonna cum.

[improv to orgasm]

Oh fuck, fuck yes, Kitten.

[shudder]

Kitten, I love the way you cum for me. It’s always so delicious.

I’m so glad you suggested that we try something different for our date night tonight.

[snuggly] I heckin adore you. You’re such a good girl for me, I’m so happy to be able to call you mine.

[chuckle]

Yes, mine. You really did knock my socks off when we first met, I’m so glad you said yes when I asked you out that first time.

I adore you, Kitten.

Now lets get cleaned up and we can go for round two. [chuckle]


End file.
